De camino al Teatro circular
by KillaCAD
Summary: Conversan debajo el viejo Pete, en medio de la música y de la brisa. Se dicen lo que nunca se han dicho y es, quizá, la única vez que podrán. Helga tiene chofer y a Arnold le hace falta un traje. Secuela de Dino Spumoni todavía canta.


**Nota. **Es una continuación a _Dino Spumoni todavía canta_. Yo creo que se puede leer sin la primera parte, pero yo soy la autora y me es imposible ser objetiva. Decidan ustedes ;)

Ahora, la vida no tiene soundtrack y parece que hay que andar con cuidado con el copyright estos días, pero digamos que me harían muy feliz si escucharan esta canción en caso no la conozcan (ya saben, para amenizar lo que viene luego). _In the mood_, la versión de Glenn Miller. Está en youtube.

**Vampi**, ya sabes que es tu fic (nació del otro después de todo), muchos ánimos en tu tesis y deja que lo dedique también a alguien más. **Nuleu Strack** ;) ¡sorpresa cariño!, te lo dedico a ti también, espero te guste.

**De camino al Teatro Circular**

**(Pasando la casa del árbol)**

Dos años desde el estreno del balconcillo encantador y, de pronto, Hillwood salía anunciado en revistas, periódicos y programas de televisión. Era parte de la novedad de la remodelación y del montón de dinero invertido en publicitar las instalaciones magníficas del viejo (siempre nuevo) Teatro Circular. La arquitectura, sin embargo, nunca iba a ser suficiente excusa para la redacción de una crónica que ocuparía tres páginas. De hecho, el motivo por el que le había parecido buena idea dejar Nueva York, había sido la insistencia de Eugene Horowitz en hacerla espectadora de la obra que estaba dirigiendo.

Había publicado, y bajo seudónimo, una pequeña relación de historias cortas que tenían mucho que ver con un cierto listón rosa que había usado toda la infancia y parte de la adolescencia. Era un primer paso, emancipador, en el camino que pensaba forjarse como escritora. No le dijo a nadie del libro, claro, porque no sabía qué esperar exactamente. Ni siquiera a Phoebe. Por eso, cuando la primera carta del ex – gafe de la clase apareció en su buzón no pudo menos que sorprenderse.

_"A propósito de tu pregunta. Lo último que hubiese pensado era que una de mis compañeras de clase se hubiese vuelto una escritora tan buena. Debes saber que no estaba pensando encontrarte mientras leía, fue una suposición que se dio naturalmente. En la tercera historia, cuando Olga describe el salón de clases, hay un detalle muy vívido del orden de los muebles. Ese fue el comienzo, luego, has dejado el rastro de la esencia de todos los niños. ¡Los niños que éramos!, los pupitres no eran sólo la posición, sino el espacio de cada personaje. Un día, mientras releía, me pregunté si acaso el niño con mala fortuna que describías no era el viejo Arnold Shortman. _

_Me tomó un tiempo decidirme a escribirte pero me alegro de haberlo hecho."_

Eso le había servido para quedarse quieta por un rato y replantearse un poco el concepto que tenía de todos y cada uno de sus antiguos compañeros de clase. _Eugene es un tonto_. No le hubiese divertido tanto de no ser por la alegre afirmación que había hecho. Incluso el pelirrojo se consideraba más afortunado que el cabeza de balón. Se encontró escribiendo a pesar de sí misma y no pasaba una semana sin que recibiera nuevas noticias (muchas de ellas no requeridas) de la vida de la última persona con la que hubiese esperado mantener correspondencia regular.

_"La obra estará un mes, sé que te gusta Arthur Miller. Tengo entradas de primera fila para ti. Realmente me gustaría que vieras Muerte de un viajante."_

Habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que visitó Hillwood y esta vez se ocupó de verificar que no hubiese ninguna reunión sorpresa planeada. Para asegurarse, decidió reservar una habitación en un hotel y mentir sobre la fecha de su arribo. La última vez que realizó una llamada a Hillwood, Phoebe le había contado todo sobre su compromiso con Gerald y de sus próximos planes de matrimonio. Al final se había quedado con el antipático cabeza de cepillo que había nacido con más buena suerte de la que merecía. Seguramente Phoebe no sería tan tonta como para elegir a un idiota como futuro esposo pero Helga se negaba a admitir que esos dos formasen una buena pareja. Por dignidad.

Su vuelo fue más agradable que la última vez, menos horas, poca gente, en la noche y sin tener que soportar niños molestos. Los pies no se le habían hinchado y el cabello le había crecido tan insoportablemente largo que a veces se sorprendía de su propia dejadez por no ir a cortárselo cualquier día de la semana. No se sentía tan cansada como de costumbre y eso contribuyó, quizás, a aligerar el peso de la nostalgia. Le pasaría, era más que seguro, siempre con esa ciudad. No porque sus luces fuesen especialmente brillantes o sus autos particularmente ruidosos, era por todo el aire a viejo que se respiraba. La ciudad era la confirmación de su crecimiento y de las diferencias que no captaba en el día a día. Era el limbo entre el presente y el pasado, el recuerdo insoportable del cambio.

—Phoebe estará enojada mañana cuando la vaya a visitar. —Comentó para sí misma mientras recogía su maleta de la banda eléctrica—. _¡Helga, me has mentido!_ y se le arrugará la frente.

Se rió de camino a la salida y le hizo una seña a uno de los taxistas para que le ayudara con la maleta. Era una de las ventajas de llegar a un aeropuerto tan poco concurrido.

* * *

><p>Había mucha gente, mucho ruido y mucho mal humor Pataki que creaba un espacio ridículo entre el mostrador y el resto de la gente. La rubia tenía una mano apoyada en la barra y la otra firmemente agarrada en su cintura. No había gritado, todavía, pero el recepcionista estaba sudando de los nervios. La gente murmuraba en voz baja, bufaba y miraba el reloj pero nadie se atrevía a dar un paso adelante y decirle a Helga que ya llevaba más de veinte minutos discutiendo por un tema inútil.<p>

—¿Cómo que el check-in es hasta las siete? —Espetó con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo puede comprobar en el documento que se le envió al momento de confirmar la reserva. —El chico gesticulaba, alzaba los brazos, bajaba la mirada y hablaba con la voz más amable que tenía. Rogaba en silencio, también, para que señorita no armara un escándalo.

—Mi vuelvo se retrasó. Mira. —Le señaló uno de los ventanales—. Lluvia y mal clima. He llegado a las siete y cincuenta, ¿qué has hecho con mi habitación?

Helga mentía por supuesto, se había demorado en el desembarque por quedarse a conversar con una chica que había conocido en Paris. Un poco de esto y de aquello y la hora se le había pasado en medio de la gente que avanzaba y pedía permiso. La lluvia se desató después, cuando ya estaba cómodamente sentada en el taxi.

—Lamentablemente ya la hemos cedido a otro huésped y no tenemos otra que ofrecerle. En nombre del hotel…

—Sí, sí, seguramente tú y tu jefe lo sienten mucho, ¿verdad? —Lo cortó de inmediato y esbozó una sonrisa, apenas una mueca maliciosa—. Escucha, _Ben_, más te vale resarcirme por este fiasco. En caso contrario, espero que tengas un buen departamento de publicidad porque me ocuparé de contar esta pequeña anécdota con lujo de detalles.

—Entiendo su molestia pero…

—No, no la entiendes cretino. —Golpeó con el puño sobre la superficie y todos dieron un respingo—. Soy periodista en Nueva York.

* * *

><p>Había quedado como un lugar de paso, menos glamoroso que cualquier cliché, pero era la casa Pataki original y todos los miembros portaban una llave. Por si las dudas. Nadie estaba a salvo de un día de lluvia, de una reserva mal confirmada o de las visitas por motivos de trabajo. Helga no había querido regresar los primeros años en los Bob y Miriam habían vivido ahí solos, era parte de una desagradable sensación de derrota que la deprimía completamente. Conservaba la llave como una prueba de que jamás la necesitaría. Un desafío al orgullo y a su propia determinación.<p>

Todavía era una de las peores decisiones que iba a tomar, pero el recuerdo ya no era tan vívido como antes. Era más la confirmación de los hechos que la repetición y luego de mucho pelear con los fantasmas del pasado la respuesta siempre era la decisión más difícil. Tendría que quedarse en su antigua casa, en su antiguo cuarto y por cinco días llenos de trabajo. Algún día tenía que pasar y mejor antes que después.

—Maldita cerradura. —Helga sostenía la llave con la mano derecha mientras intentaba encontrar el ángulo que le abriera la puerta a una cama donde poder descansar—. Esto es tan degradante, cualquier pensaría que quiero entrar a robar esta estúpida…

—Er… señorita Pataki, ¿no desea que la ayude con eso? —Le llegó la voz nerviosa de su nuevo chofer.

—¡No! —Le gritó sobre el hombro—. Sólo quédate ahí y ponte el maldito sombrero, así no luzco tan extraña.

El chico alzó los hombros y se apoyó en el auto que tenía a la espalda, prendió un cigarrillo y rodó los ojos, cuidadoso que la rubia furiosa no lo notara.

—A sus órdenes, señorita Pataki. —Menguó simplemente y dejó que Helga siguiera maldiciendo entre dientes.

Como de costumbre, cuando se frustraba, se había quitado la chaqueta, los zapatos y se había amarrado el cabello en un moño alto. La gente que la veía se reía y compadecía en voz baja, sin señalar pero mirando tan fijamente que Helga gruñía de vez en cuando para que nadie tuviera la maravillosa idea de ofrecerle ayuda.

—¿Helga? —La voz era grave y relajada. Un hombre altísimo, de cabello negro desordenado y con gafas de montura gruesa se había detenido unos pasos antes de llegar al pórtico.

—¿Qué? —Contestó la aludida de mal humor y sin voltearse—. Estoy un poco ocupada aquí, ¿no lo ves?

—Me doy cuenta. —Contestó seriamente y se fijó un rato en el chofer, estudiándolo detrás del reflejo de las gafas, antes de subir los escalones y pararse al lado de la rubia—. La cerradura está muy vieja, deja que yo lo intente.

—A ver fenómeno… —Comenzó mientras se erguía y se fijaba, por fin, en el metiche que estaba poniéndola de mal humor—. Ah, pero… al menos no me equivoqué. ¿Qué haces por aquí, Curly?

El chico lo miraba todo con curiosidad, dejó caer el cigarrillo y lo pisó con la punta del zapato. Por un momento se le cansaron los ojos y tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para enfocar la mirada y darse cuenta que ese hombre, ese tal Curly, tenía una sonrisa espeluznante. De alguna manera tenía sentido, la mujer histérica y el hombre lunático, de alguna manera estaba bien que fuesen amigos y fueran horripilantes juntos, en la noche. Lo que no estaba bien era que los observaran.

—A ver mocoso cabeza de cepillo. —Lo llamó la rubia de pronto—. Ya te puedes ir a pintar a tu cuarto. Te necesito mañana a las ocho en punto.

_Gracias a Dios_.

—A las ocho, entonces. —Se despidió y subió al auto un poco más a prisa de lo que nadie hubiese esperado.

Una vez que su presencia fue sólo un rastro de contaminación en la pista y que las luces de las calles dejaron de parpadear, Curly lanzó la carcajada que se había estado aguantando, seguramente, varios minutos antes.

—¿Quién demonios era ese chico, Pataki? —Preguntó alegremente mientras sacaba una navaja del bolsillo y la introducía en la cerradura—. No sabía que viajabas con asistente personal.

—Es una disculpa de parte del hotel en el que tenía una reserva—. Le contestó secamente y se cruzó de brazos—. Me han dejado un asistente por los cinco días que me voy a quedar, con auto incluido.

—Deben haber estado muy apenados. —Dijo irónico y la llave giró e hizo clic—. Listo. ¿Hace cuánto que nadie viene por aquí?

—Un par de años, pero Bob sigue pagando por los servicios. —Le sonrió y terminó de abrir la puerta—. Eres bienvenido de quedarte en el hogar Pataki.

—Sí, seguramente. —Alzó una ceja—. ¿Y qué me piensas invitar?

—Antes he pasado por el supermercado. —Le señaló unas bolsas y maletas de las que no se había percatado y que esperaban cómodamente al lado de la puerta—. He comprado café.

* * *

><p>Los servicios funcionaban, sí, pero la casa se sentía muy vieja. Llena de polvo, de bichos y de un olor de humedad que obligó a que abrieran todas las ventanas y corrieran todas las cortinas. Helga comenzó por limpiar los espacios de la cocina que pensaba utilizar y terminó por limpiarla toda. Curly sacudió los cojines de la sala y le ayudó a subir las maletas hasta su habitación. Se gritaban de un piso a otro y la noche, el tiempo y el vacío acentuaban la soledad en todos los rincones.<p>

—¿Por qué no sólo duermes en la sala? —Le preguntó Curly con la frente llena de polvo y lavando unos trapos en el fregadero de la cocina—. Vas a tener que limpiar todo y estoy casi seguro que hay ratas.

—¿Ratas? —Replicó Helga de inmediato y pálida como la leche—. Estás diciendo tonterías, ¿por qué habría ratas en mi antigua habitación?

—Es casi una casa abandonada en la que no hay hecho limpieza en años, ¿a ti qué te parece? —Chasqueó la lengua—. No me sorprendería que hubiese, incluso, un nido.

—Deja de decir tantas cosas desagradables y siéntate un momento, ¿está bien? —Helga le señaló un banquillo que tenía delante y le puso una taza de café recién hecho—. Mejor cuéntame qué hacías merodeando por el vecindario.

—Llegué ayer. —Movió la cucharita y la sacudió dos veces antes de dejarla a un lado—. Iba de camino a la lavandería cuando me pareció que alguien se mudaba a tu casa. Luego me acerqué y eras tú. Pensé que llegabas mañana.

—Me equivoqué de fecha. —Mintió—. ¿Has venido para quedarte?

—No lo creo. —Afirmó categórico—. Es una visita rápida antes de volver a China. Mis padres querían verme. Eugene, también, ha estado escribiendo a todo el mundo para que se queden a ver sus presentaciones. Me ha sorprendido bastante.

—¿No será masoquista? —Se preguntó en voz alta—. Supongo que vas a martirizarlo.

—Si la obra es mala… de todas formas, me iré antes que tú. —Le dio un sorbo al café—. Esto sabe horrible.

—Es instantáneo, ¿qué esperabas? —Se encogió de hombros—. Iré a China en un par de meses, te buscaré.

—Te esperaré. —Curly le dio un último trago a su taza y alzó una ceja al ver las manos de Helga—. ¿Y eso?

—¿Qué cosa? —Se miró las uñas y sonrió con tristeza—. Ah. No, lo dejé en Nueva York.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde cuándo. —Suspiró—. Eso me gustaría saber a mí.

* * *

><p>Phoebe no se escandalizó, pero la lanzaba miradas de reproche que bien valían por cualquier reclamo. Helga rodaba los ojos y hablaba para sí misma, medio disculpándose y sin llegar a formular ninguna excusa. <em>Ya basta, Phoebe<em>. Como no había comida en casa de Helga tuvieron que volver al Bigal y a Sid que, aunque no tan sorprendido como la primera vez, aún miraba a Helga como una aparición surrealista.

—¿Van hoy a ver la obra de Eugene? —Preguntó Sid una vez que les sirvió el desayuno. Frutas y leche para Phoebe. Café y pastrami para Helga—. Se emocionó mucho cuando Harold le contó que te habían visto con Curly. —Le dirigió una mirada divertida.

—Está mal de la cabeza. —Helga se rió y casi bota el café por la nariz—. Sí. Sí, iremos hoy y me sentaré junto a Curly porque hoy veré la obra sólo para divertirme.

—Dejen a Eugene en paz, debe estar bastante nervioso. —Phoebe los censuró con esa tranquila seriedad que hizo que Sid se sintiera culpable y que Helga rodara los ojos—. No debe ser fácil ser el responsable de la puesta en escena de una obra tan conocida.

—Qué bien, Phoebe. —Gruñó—. Eres el alma de la fiesta, dime, de casualidad ¿no serás familiar de Arnold?

—¿Arnold? —Sid intervino con una expresión de confusión—. Ah, vaya, te sabías el nombre.

—No es divertido si no está aquí para molestarse. —Señaló Helga antes de darle un gran mordisco a su emparedado—. Phoebe me contó que estás saliendo con Nadine, ¿es verdad?

Sid se sonrojó y se rió un poco antes de asentir con la cabeza. Helga le lanzó una mirada maliciosa y dejó que Phoebe se disculpara por su impertinencia. _No, está bien, igual no es como si fuera un secreto o nada_. Dos años apenas desde la última vez que había estado ahí y ya las cosas habían cambiado un montón. Volver a Hillwood también podía ser divertido.

—Pensé que te gustaba Rhonda. —Soltó de repente y Sid y Phoebe la voltearon a ver, incrédulos—. Ya sabes, tenías una foto y todo.

La situación se volvió incómoda y Helga reinó con una sonrisa triunfal.

* * *

><p>Helga tenía que reconocer que, a veces, Phoebe le llevaba años de ventaja. Apenas unas horas de verse, de conversar un rato, de burlarse de Gerald (<em>Es suficiente, Helga<em>) y ya se había organizado una especie de comité de apoyo para ir a ver la obra de Eugene. Phoebe los había llamado a todos y, algo desconcertados, todos le habían respondido favorablemente. Así que ahora se iban a encontrar todos en la entrada del Teatro para conversar brevemente antes de que la obra comenzara.

_Será divertido_, había dicho Phoebe, _los verás a todos nuevamente_. Compartían una idea diferente de diversión. Al final se lo echó al saco y se resignó a lo inevitable. Esta vez, al menos, estaba preparada.

—¿Dónde deberíamos ir, señorita Pataki? —Le preguntó el paliducho que la había estado trasladando todo el día.

—Puedes ir a limpiar el auto toda la tarde después que me dejes en la Tienda de la esquina.

—¿Cuál tienda? —Preguntó confundido viendo que se acercaban a una avenida.

—En la Tienda de la esquina, chico listo. Una tienda que está en la esquina y que dice Tienda de la esquina. —Bufó—. Ahí.

—Er… sí, perdón. —Agregó entre dientes—. Vaya nombrecito.

La dejó rápidamente y Helga lo volvió a amenazar con la hora a la que debía ir a recogerla. Después le haría dar la vuelta por toda la cuadra para recoger a Phoebe antes de que Gerald fuera por ella. Sólo para fastidiar al cabeza de cepillo y tener preparada alguna buena línea cuando lo viera entrar enfadado a la tienda de Sid. Sí, eso parecía justo, él se llevaba a su mejor amiga y ella lo torturaba todos los días del resto de su vida.

La tienda estaba más grande, pero mantenía la vieja ubicación de las cosas. Decidió no comprar vegetales, fruta y comida de adulto. Al final sólo juntó un montón de caramelos en una canasta y dio un pequeño paseo por la sección de revistas. Se llevó la de lucha libre y, por sentirse sarcástica, ojeó la de _Bella señorita_. Todavía se acordaba del fiasco en la fiesta de Rhonda y todo el maquillaje desperdiciado de Miriam. _Eso fue divertido_. Había logrado muchas cosas importantes esa noche. Sorprender al entero de la populación femenina de su clase, lucir increíblemente sexy aunque no tanto, hacer que Phoebe reaccionara (muchas gracias) y gritarle unas cuantas verdades a la Wellington Lloyd. Lo de Harold y su breve momento de travestismo obligado había sido la fresa del helado. No lo pudo evitar, el recuerdo le produjo un sinfín de risitas histéricas.

—Si te sigues riendo así es inevitable pensar que no tramas nada bueno.

Entre la risa y la sorpresa a Helga le da hipo y el momento se vuelve tan horriblemente vergonzoso que no puede evitar el sonrojo que le enciende las mejillas. Tiene que voltearse sin hacer mucho ademán y esconder el rostro detrás de su mano derecha mientras se termina de deshacer el ahogo con una tos muy fuerte. No hace falta decir que el público en los alrededores finge comprar mientras la miran como si estuviera loca. Él único que no la mira, le sonríe de hecho y le da palmaditas en la espalda, es el culpable de su acceso de pánico.

—Mierda, Arnoldo. —La interrumpe el hipo y tiene que aspirar el aire por todas partes para no morirse—. No me asustes así.

—No fue mi intención, créeme. —Le asegura, todavía, con la mirada llena de bastarda complacencia—. Pero es una alegría que nunca olvidaré.

—Anda a crear memorias a otro lado, zopenco. —Dijo de una vez, rapidísimo.

—Vamos Helga, te compro una botella con agua. —Le dijo con paciencia y le quitó los dulces y las revistas de las manos—. Pero mejor no hables, te puedes empeorar.

—Tú sigue. —Hubo una larga pausa y Helga se irritó con los latiditos ridículos—. Me las vas a pagar cabez… de balón.

—Lo que tú digas Helga.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la caja y Helga se iba fijando en los detalles que a veces se perdían en medio de la conversación. Arnold, para variar, traía puestos un par de jeans desgastados, una camisa azul de rayas y una chaqueta marrón de cuero que se parecía a la de los aviadores. El cabello le había crecido y lo tenía peinado hacia atrás, muy parecido a esas fantasías que tenía cuando niña. Esta vez, sí, no lo encontró tan bronceado como antes.

Arnold terminó pagando la cantidad ingente de dulces, las revistas y un paquete de seis botellas de agua. La cajera no dijo nada pero hubo una brevísima pausa en la que los miró antes de poner los objetos en una bolsa de plástico. _Gracias por su compra_. Les sonrió amablemente y Helga la ignoró mientras se bebía de un trago todo el contenido de una de las botellas. Arnold le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y guió a Helga hasta la salida.

—Ahora sí. —Dijo, por fin, tranquila. El hipo se le había terminado de ir con la segunda botella de agua y en medio de las miradas de divertido desconvierto de Arnold—. Bueno, ¿cuánto te debo?

—¿Te refieres desde primaria hasta ahora?

—Muy gracioso, zopenco, qué hilarante. —Cogió su cartera y se puso a rebuscar en busca de su billetera—. La cuenta, ¿cuánto salió?

—Carísima. —Ironizó y le puso el paquete de dulces en las manos—. Considéralo un regalo de bienvenida.

—Hey. —Helga se alegró honestamente y sin sarcasmo—. Gracias.

Hubo un momento de silencioso acuerdo en el que la rubia abrió el paquete y le ofreció los duces a Arnold. Él, por respeto, cogió solamente dos y dejó que antigua némesis terminara por engullir el resto en cantidades poco recomendables por vez. Avanzaron por la calle de la izquierda y tomaron, inconscientemente, el camino que seguía al Teatro Circular. La última de sus conversaciones terminó en una despedida apurada que no se prometió nada pero que sugería miles de conversaciones más. Luego Helga se fue y como no importaba, los dos años pasaron sin recibir noticias uno del otro.

Quizá de eso se trataba con ellos. De estar y de no estar, de encontrarse por pura casualidad y conversar a pesar de la rabia y de los recuerdos de la rabia. A lo mejor era que tenían mala suerte y les faltaba carácter para terminar de ser amigos. Qué era una infancia compartida, después de todo, en toda una vida de crecimiento y millones de personas. Arnold y Helga, con los años, pasarían el resto de sus días caminando de desencuentro en desencuentro hasta que la esquina se terminara en las viejas calles de Hillwood. Había tanto sin decir en el abismo del tiempo, tantas historias a las que hacía falta darles importancia y ellos insistían en repetirse las mismas experiencias de siempre. _Cabeza de balón_. Porque era lo que conocían. _Lo que digas, Helga_. Así siempre era más sencillo.

—Eugene está emocionado. —Comentó Arnold, de pronto—. Dice que harás una reseña de su obra.

—Sí, junto con una cobertura completa de lo maravilloso que es el Teatro Circular. —Se burla—. Pero está bien, no se lo digas pero Muerte de un viajante me gusta mucho. Estoy llena de expectativas.

—No lo sabía. —Arnold asiente y abre una de las botellas—. No la he leído, así que yo también estoy lleno de expectativas.

—No compares. —Helga se ofende—. Tú sólo tienes curiosidad, no tienes nada con qué compararlo, mientras no arruine el argumento serás feliz.

—Es una apreciación muy injusta. —Le alza una ceja—. Casi no dejarías que nadie fuese al teatro.

—Por supuesto. —Exagera con saña—. Leer será una ley cuyo incumplimiento será castigado con pena capital apenas conquiste el mundo.

—Me gustaría tu mundo si no fuese tan drástico. —Concede Arnold y Helga siente, mínimamente y como un rasponcito, que el recuerdo se le despierta en una parte incómoda de los sentimientos. Lo que no dice y _han pasado doce años_.

—Por eso es que no te invitaré. —Dice un poco más seriamente de lo que pretende—. Estarás exiliado en algún planeta de por ahí.

—Qué formas más crueles, Helga. —Arnold se echa un dulce a la boca—. ¿Sólo yo?

—No. Te mandaría con el cabeza de cepillo. Los dos amigos, para que no sufran. —Dijo un poco molesta—. Me imagino que te habrán contado.

—¿Qué se van casar en tres meses? —La miró de reojo y agregó un poco deliberadamente—. ¿Ya te pidieron que seas la dama de honor?

—Y yo que me prometí no asistir a la boda del chico afro—. Se llevó una mano a la frente—. Fingiré que estoy enferma y Phoebe irá a Nueva York a matarme.

—Y Gerald estará allí para trasladar tu cadáver. —Bromeó con ligereza y Helga también se rió.

Caminaron un poco más, sin que ninguno dijera si se iban para aquí o para allá, pasando a conductores más avezados o más lentos que otros. Helga les gritaba cuando podía y cuando terminaba de toser por el humo. Arnold la agarraba del brazo y evitaba que los asesinara, o para ser justos, para evitar los intentos. Se terminaron, y Arnold no se lo podía creer, la bolsa de dulces y hubo un momento de incomodidad cuando el rubio se fijó en una revista, la morada, que hablaba de maquillaje y chicas y chicos. _No me molestes_. Cortó Helga de mala leche y Arnold se dio por bien servido.

Al final doblaron en una calle pequeña y en el horizonte se asomaba la invitación de Eugene. Casi se pasan de largo pero Helga soltó un asombrado y espectacular sonido de admiración que hizo que Arnold diera un respingo y se volteara inmediatamente.

—Ah. —Dijo por fin y se fijó en las cejas alzadas de la rubia—. Yo también me sorprendí. El viejo Pete seguirá aquí para siempre.

—No importa cuando tiempo pase ¿verdad?, este árbol siempre será más asombroso que yo. —Helga arrugó el ceño—. Espera, la casa que le construimos no era tan grande.

—Por supuesto que no. Hay más niños ahora. —Le dio un vistazo a la calle—. No están jugando porque están en clases. Pero tienes que verlo en verano. Una vez estuve en medio de una pelea con globos de agua.

—Demonios. —Dijo interesada—. ¿Te dieron?, debí estar aquí. —Arnold alzó una ceja y Helga volvió la vista a la copa del árbol—. Esa casa siempre me pareció enorme.

—Sí, supongo. Stinky se equivocó con las medidas y el techo salió más alto de lo que Phoebe había planeado, ¿te acuerdas?

—Casi como si un adulto pudiera entrar. —Helga parecía más que interesada—. Me pregunto si el gran Bob cabría ahí.

—Pues no estoy seguro… habría que tener en cuenta primero que la soga que sostiene la escalera es bastante delgada para un adul… ¡HELGA!

* * *

><p>—Esa fue una idea muy estúpida. —Dijo Helga con simpleza—. Jamás me había sentido tan vieja y apretada.<p>

—Pues no deberías. No estás vieja y esa casa está hecha para niños, aún si el techo es alto. —Arnold tenía un raspón que había atravesado la tela del jean y había llegado a su rodilla—. Pero estoy de acuerdo con la primera parte de tu oración.

—Er… lo siento Arnold. —Le dijo incómoda—. Pero no debiste subir conmigo.

—Bueno, esa fue otra idea bastante estúpida. —Se acomodó en su sitio en el pasto. Al menos había logrado salir con una caja de vinilos. Una sobreviviente empolvada en medio de comics y discos rayados de cantantes más contemporáneos. Los niños se habían hecho con un pequeño estante de madera que estaba cargado de dulces y algún vecino les había proporcionado un cable de electricidad. Tenían tres enchufes dentro de la casa y vaya que si los habían ubicado estratégicamente.

—Este gramófono me recuerda a uno que Sid trajo. —Helga lo revisó con cuidado y reverencia y apretó la manivela—. ¿No será…?

—Sí, podría. —Le contestó distraído—. Esto no está bien Helga. Es robar… ¡a niños!

—A niños que no les interesa un comino Miles Davis. —Arnold le dirigió una mirada dolida y Helga bufó—. En serio, lo subiremos de nuevo, ¿está bien?

—¿Cómo, si se puede saber? —La cuerda está floja, es probable que se rompa si subimos de nuevo.

—¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura, Arnoldo? —Helga se quejó—. Como si hubiésemos aprendido a subir árboles. —Tosió—. Ya sabes, jugando… en fin, ¿no eras tú un optimista?, ya encontraremos la manera.

—Supongo que si Helga Pataki lo dice, debe haber una manera. —Arnold le sonrió y volvió a rebuscar un poco en la caja antes de sacar un disco de Glenn Miller—. Haz girar la manivela, Pataki.

—A ver. —Se lo quitó de las manos y lo puso en su sitio antes de empezar el movimiento envolvente con delicadeza. El gramófono estaba viejo y no iba a perderse la oportunidad de la música por un descuido.

Era un rumor delincuente que avanzaba con soltura desde el inicio. Las trompetas se deshacían en un quiebre creído y lleno de maldad que invitaba a mover las puntas de los pies. Daba ganas de hacer sonar los dedos en los ecos y la música se deslizaba en una pista de baile bien encerada. Aquí o allá, con la mano en la parte más baja de la cintura y fumando un cigarrillo mientras se coquetean con los ojos. No había ambiente hasta que sonaban las notas y el alma se contagiaba de esa repentina energía que llenaba de alegría a la gente. Ya no gente, todas eran personas que se inclinaban en el asiento y se levantaban decididas.

—In the mood. —Dijo Arnold con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando de la brisa juguetona de la media tarde que anunciaba que el cielo se estaba oscureciendo y que ya llegaría la noche.

Helga asintió y dejo que la música hablara por ella. Por educación y por concentrarse un poco mejor, era el tipo de melodía que más que callar, gritaba con fuerza y muy entonada. Llenaba los silencios, pero si hablar era una impertinencia en las baladas, aquí no era más que una invitación. Un poco de plática descuidada y trasgresora que tendría que ser muy de cerca, comiéndose los labios y tocándose los brazos de vez en cuando. Si había un momento para los amantes era ese pliegue sensual que invitaba a los besos llenos de adrenalina, los que se dan en medio del paso apresurado y con la promesa de la oscuridad a la vuelta de la esquina.

_Aquí y ahora. Es el swing._

Con Arnold y en Hillwood, en un momento que se perdería en algún momento, era una oportunidad única. Quizá era como el ritmo, tendría que ser un atrevimiento de la sangre, un impulso histriónico que quedaría como parte de ese espectáculo que eran los sentimientos de años y años de acumulamiento. Como en la danza, un paso atrás y otro adelante y quedaría la sugerencia. Helga sonrió, se volteó a mirar a Arnold y sintió que le crecía la ternura. Doce años y todavía quedaba.

_Si supieras_.

Pero no era suficiente. No ahora, ni mañana, ni en un futuro cercano o lejano. Ni con la música o el rastro de la travesura. No con el viejo Pete y con dos años más encima. No con Arnold, definitivamente. No aunque pudiera enamorarse nuevamente. No aunque se volviera a poner el anillo que ha dejado en un cajón de su velador, allá tan lejos, en Nueva York. No y mil veces no, pero porque ya no era tan fuerte, se había convertido en un rezago perdido, en la insistencia de lo que fue y en lo tonto que resultaba en el ahora. _Helga, mujer decidida, qué hacemos con este sentimiento que ya no podemos llamar amor._

Un minuto de silencio y qué tristeza que se haya terminado.

—No te duermas, cabeza de balón. —Le dijo suavemente—. Ya te toca a ti ponerte en mi lugar.

—No estoy dormido. —Respondió con los ojos todavía cerrados por un momento más—. ¿Ya me toca?, ¿y si ponemos la misma canción?

—Si quieres.

* * *

><p>—Fue muy gracioso, en realidad, tenía una expresión de culpabilidad que sólo se la había visto al abuelo. —Se rió—. Las costumbres son difíciles de cambiar, ¿no?<p>

—Bueno, Arnoldo, estoy seguro que le diste un susto de muerte. —Helga lo miró con reprobación—. Yo te hubiese matado, la verdad.

—Fue totalmente inocente. —Hizo un gesto con la mano—. Pensé que estaba enfermo.

—Ya puedes dejar a tu padre caminar tranquilo por su casa. —Le dio un golpe en el brazo—. Eres peor que Curly, cabeza de balón. Lo sabré yo, siempre apareciendo detrás de mí y de la nada.

—Te aseguro que hacía bastante ruido. —Se defendió—. Eras tú, ensimismada en tus monólogos, que por cierto nunca terminé de entender.

—No eres el único. —Respondió animada y llena de valentía—. Por esa época eras la última persona a la que se los hubiese dejado saber. No sabes lo mucho que me asustabas. Ahora que lo pienso, eras bastante metiche, ¿no? Eras casi como un acosador.

—Mira quién habla. Dudo mucho que mis muestras de preocupación puedas ser consideradas como acoso. Vamos, Helga. —Se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Y qué con eso de que no querías que supiera?

—Ya sabes, eso. —Dijo con naturalidad, desinteresada y revisando los demás discos de la caja. No le molestaba que Arnold supiese, ahora que estaba más o menos como quería estar, y sin esa necesidad constante de cariño, era de hecho bastante menos engorroso—. Lo de siempre.

—¿Cómo?

_Arnold era tan denso. TAN denso, señor de todos los cielos, que a veces parecía estúpido. Tan denso y gracias, nuevamente señor, por darle amabilidad porque si no sería insoportable._

—Arnold, en serio. —Dijo con solemnidad—. No es posible que no sepas yo que estaba bastante enamorada de ti.

Lo siguiente lo esperaba porque era Arnold. _Y ella era Helga_. Se quedó en silencio sepulcral y fue su turno, ese día, de sonrojarse hasta las orejas. Los ojos grandes e incrédulos que eran el reflejo tormentoso de su cabeza, un haz esmeralda que se llenaba de preguntas, de suposiciones y _eres tú, Helga_. No parecía correcto para un par de adultos jugando con cosas de niños y diciendo tonterías de la infancia. Pero nuevamente ese era un momento de especial tolerancia y debajo de un árbol que les gustaba bastante a los dos. Helga porque apreciaba la grandeza de las criaturas más fuertes que ella. Arnold porque sentía la amistad hasta en los seres que no podían moverse.

—Vamos, cabeza de balón, no seas tan dramático. —Lo animó con la voz cargada de aburrimiento—. Dije que _estaba_ y hace bastante tiempo. Me casé, ¿recuerdas? Creo que te superé hace mucho.

—Sí. —Contestó un poco tenso y recuperado—. Perdóname, Helga. Creo que exageré.

—Vaya que sí, no te iba a comer Arnoldo. Ya sabes, aún si estuviera enamorada de ti, creo que te trataría mejor. —Alzó las cejas de forma sugerente—. Mucho mejor.

—Er… sí. Por supuesto. —Respondió incómodo—. Fue la sorpresa, es todo.

—Sí, seguro. —Ironizó—. Eres tan irritante, en serio.

—Bueno Helga, discúlpame, no lo sabía.

—¿No?, ¿de verdad? —Le pasó un disco de Ella—. Ya, porque mi confesión en Empresas futuro fue bastante sutil.

—Ah. —Enarboló Arnold con toda la delicadeza y agilidad que le permitía su carácter. Se veía bastante descolocado y Helga se compadeció del probable conflicto que le estaba quitando la elocuencia. Si Arnold le había dado la oportunidad del _furor del momento_ años atrás, ella bien podría devolver el favor.

—¿Te acuerdas del pequeño libro rosa? —Lo distrajo—. El que estaba lleno de poemas sobre ti y que te empeñaste en creer que era de Ruth.

—¿Era tuyo? —Tuvo su pequeño momento de epifanía personal y la miró más fijamente que antes—. ¡Por eso rompiste la página!

—Exacto. —Le sonrió en una mueca—. Pero mejor dejas de sorprenderte porque cuando termine de contarte todas las tonterías que hice, no te va a quedar más remedio que explotar.

—No que creo que hubiesen sido tantas.

_Oh, pero fueron muchas_. La expresión de Helga era la corroboración cruel de que sus habilidades empáticas estaban al mismo nivel que un nabo. _Pobre pequeño zopenco_. Era pena y nada más, Helga lo miraba con pena y diversión y _ay, Arnold_.

* * *

><p>—¿Cuándo tienes que ir?<p>

—En seis meses.

—Ya veo, es un gran auditorio Arnold. —Helga se había sacado los zapatos y sabía que estaban tardísimo para comenzar a vestirse para ir al teatro—. Si estoy libre iré a verte.

—Pero Helga, yo contaba con que irías a verme incluso si no estás libre. —Dijo con una media sonrisa.

—Ah, qué engreído. Eres sólo un viejo amigo de infancia, Shortman. No me molestes.

—Un viejo amor de infancia, Pataki. —La picó—. Creo que me lo merezco.

—Ah, ¿ya vamos a jugar esa carta? —Se deshizo del moño que se había hecho en la mañana y el cabello cayó en ondas suaves—. En qué horrible hombre te has convertido.

—No soy tan malo. Sólo necesito un traje.

—Tendrás que pedirle uno a Johanssen. —Helga rodó los ojos—. Cabeza de balón, tienes veintinueve años, deberías tener al menos un traje.

—Te recuerdo que hasta el año pasado vivía en la selva. Ahí no se necesitan los trajes.

—Pensé que habías tenido una graduación en la universidad.

—Era alquilado.

—Qué fino.

Hubiesen seguido, seguramente, porque habían alcanzado un nuevo nivel de comodidad en el que ya no tenían secretos que guardar. Una tarde, después de doce años, en la que comenzaban de nuevo y continuaban lo pendiente. Ahora sí, con promesas a futuro y con la seguridad de que había algo allí que reclamaba la familiaridad de las amistades más raras.

Un auto muy limpio se detuvo en seco y de él bajó un muchacho alborotado que se sostenía la gorra mientras corría en dirección a Helga y con un aparatito firmemente sujeto entre los dedos. _Que no me vaya a matar_. Arnold se dio cuenta que mucha Helga alrededor de Helga siempre parecía apurada.

—¡Señorita Pataki! —Gritó a unos pasos—. ¡Olvidó el celular en el auto!

—Mierda. —Masculló Helga entre dientes y se levantó de inmediato para darle el encuentro y arrebatarle el celular de las manos—. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Son de mi jefe.

_Llamadas perdidas. Siete en total._

—La busqué en su casa pero no estaba y... —Arnold le hizo una señal para que se callara y Helga marcó apresuradamente y volvió a maldecir cuando le respondió el buzón de voz.

—Necesito mi portátil. —Miró al chico—. Vamos a mi casa, pronto.

Arnold se levantó y se preparó para despedirse pero Helga ya estaba corriendo en dirección al auto. Típico. Se quedó con la mano en el aire y esperó a que la rubia se diera cuenta de lo que se estaba olvidando. Por fortuna, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, la rubia se detuvo un momento antes de subir y le dedicó una sonrisa forzada.

—¡Lo siento, Arnold! —Gritó—. ¡Diles que llegaré tarde!, ¡estaba bromeando antes, te visitaré cuando vayas a Nueva York!

—Está bien. Ya lo sé, Helga. —Le gritó de vuelta y con la insatisfacción en la boca del estómago.

—¡Gracias por los dulces!

Helga se fue con un portazo que era más por el apuro que por el mal humor y el auto desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Como siempre, su partida dejaba un montón de preguntas que tendría que anotar en su lista mental para la próxima vez.

Se dio cuenta, de repente.

—¿Y ahora cómo voy a subir los discos y el gramófono?

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Bueno, recibí una gran cantidad de comentarios pidiendo esta continuación. Me sentí un poco mal porque es verdad que dejé muchas cosas sin contar y supongo que tenía que decirlas. Ahora, no sé si terminé diciéndolas o me fui por la tangente y les dejé con más dudas que antes, pero yo creo que redondea muy bien el sentimiento del final del otro. Siempre tuve esta desagradable creencia que el día que Helga dejara de intentar, todo se acabaría. Ni Arnold se acordaría de buscarla, ni se atrevería a hacerle algo tan cruel como recordarle los sentimientos que ha decidido dejar atrás. Así que esto es un poco el vaivén inacabable de esa no relación que se viene contando desde la primaria. Al menos lo que yo entendí, juar. Ya saben que el gran problema (y ventaja) de toda esta situación es que apenas si tienen tiempo de verse, imagínense qué pasaría si Arnold la fuese a buscar. En fin, creo que ya está bien. Para que no me maten y no sufran, podría, digo si les interesa, PODRÍA continuarlo. Ya saben, pero me lo van a tener que decir en sus review. Sí, porque I'm a pirate y necesito el cariño, uy perdón, botín. Juar.<p>

**Gracias a todos los review en _Dino Spumoni todavía canta_ (hasta el momento de esta actualización, al menos). Yukinita, Roquel, letifiesta, punto-punto-punto, Vampisandi, Nuleu Strack, Ariel, GabriellaSY, MirmUa, Myriamj, karoru01, Ritsuko-nee, Elloise, Lita Black, Ale, aZrImmIdOrI, Xalea y MichOnly. Sus comentarios son la principal razón de que esto se haya escrito :) Perdonen si todavía no les he contestado, lo haré apenas termine de publicar. Si se pasan por aquí, espero que les haya gustado y que les haya sacado al menos una sonrisa. **

**Anuncios**. A estas alturas ya deben estar acostumbrados, ¿no?

_Entre luces_ lo subo el martes. Está largo y bonito.

_Cuando Helga Pataki perdió la paciencia_. Lo subo hoy más tardecito o mañana. Ando con visitas en la casa y no me dan tiempo de terminar de escribir.

Ya decidí cómo se va a llamar el fanfic de viñetas. _Con la frecuencia_. Lo subo en un par de días más (son cortitas, por eso no me tardaré).

No se me olvida el otro one-shot. _Una en dos, lo ha ordenado Ronda Wellington Lloyd_. Le cambié el título porque así era más sugerente. Es humor y ojalá les guste. Lo subo el miércoles.

Estamos de aniversario (¿?) porque _Entre luces_ ya alcanzó sus primeros 100 review y eso me hace feliz como lombriz. Juar. Ya verán lo que tengo preparado.

Para que luego no digan que abuso con la auto promoción, les tengo recomendaciones de unos fanfics que me han gustado mucho.

En inglés, **A walk to imagine?** de **Azure129**. Lo encontré de casualidad y es precioso. ES TAN TRISTE, pero no triste corta venas. Es un Helga/Arnold lindísimo.

**Diciendo adiós **de **Lilamedusa **también es muy triste, pero está bonito. BONITO. No acaba muy bien, pero es necesario. No, no se preocupen, no muere nadie.

**Mejores amigos** de **Myriamj. **Aw, este es tan lindo. Es la relación de toda la vida a través de los ojos de los amigos de toda la vida y ¡los diálogos!, el del último capítulo es el más chistoso.

Ahora sí, para no perder la costumbre.

**¿Clic al botoncito? :3**


End file.
